


Last First Kiss

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompted: christmasy - cute and fluffy & best friends!klaine accidentally stand under the mistletoe.</p><p> i just combined the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last First Kiss

It was the night of New Directions Holiday Extravaganza, as Rachel called it. It couldn’t be called a Christmas Party when her and Puck were Jewish if she had any say in it. _Obviously_.

As Quinn and Artie strung popcorn around the small Christmas tree that Rachel had set up in one corner of the room, the rest of them were scattered about, talking and munching on snacks. Puck was moving the Menorah the Berry’s had to the basement as Rachel and Finn were setting up the stage that they were planning on using for karaoke. Less than a minute later, Kurt and Blaine walked down the stairs into the basement. 

The two had been best friends since forever it seemed. While the rest of the New Directions always thought there was something romantic between them, the two always laughed it off awkwardly not wanting to ruin their friendship. 

From a stranger’s point of view, you would think they were boyfriends just from simple touches and gestures. They also had this look in their eyes that they would give each other, just a silent conversation that no one else seemed to understand. Their parents and their friends knew that something was bound to happen between them, but they also didn’t think it would take them this long before at least one of them admitted how they felt. 

“Hey guys!” Blaine exclaimed a grin on his face as he removed his coat and then stood behind Kurt and took his coat off as well. The rest of the New Directions smirked and rolled their eyes at each other as the two hung up their coats, before turning around and walking towards the snack table.

“Blaine, what’s with the bowtie man? Do they have…reindeer on them?” Puck asked, still raising an eyebrow at Blaine’s “old man” clothes, as Puck liked to call them.

The shorter boy rolled his eyes and was about to respond when Kurt sent a glare at Puck that made his eyes widen. He walked away not wanting to be at the end of one of Kurt’s many rants when it came to defending Blaine and his outfits, and Kurt’s face showed a pride grin as he walked away.

No one insulted Blaine and got away with it, even if that person was a friend.

Ever since Blaine stood up for Kurt on the playground in 3rd grade during recess, Kurt took it upon himself to stand up for Blaine at any given chance. Blaine was small and even now he was the shortest of the guys in the New Directions. That left him battling the jocks who took it upon themselves to call him shrimp and shorty, throw slushies and push him into lockers.

Sadly, Kurt couldn’t be there to protect him at all times so there were plenty of incidents when Kurt found Blaine washing remnants of a slushy from his hair in the boys room. Both boys had tough times in school, but being short just seemed like more ammunition for the jocks to attack.

“Kurt, you okay? Your smile is kind of freaking me out here,” Kurt heard Blaine say with a worried tone, bringing him out of his thoughts. 

Kurt’s face fell to a neutral look as he nodded, before smiling briefly at his friend.

“I’m okay, don’t worry. I was just thinking of ways to get back at Puck for insulting your clothes.” He explained, smirking watching as his friend grinned and rolled his eyes fondly.

“It’s fine Kurt. Puck just doesn’t know good fashion choices when he sees it. He wears a t-shirt and ripped jeans every day. He is not one to go to for fashion advice,” Blaine said laughing watching as Puck walked onto the small stage and started grinding the microphone stand.

Both boys rolled their eyes, judging their friend silently but both boys started laughing uncontrollably as Puck started dancing horribly, almost tripping over the microphone stand and off the stage.

“We need to sing a duet,” Kurt said, gently bumping shoulders with Blaine, “it’s tradition.”

“Of course. Wouldn’t want to break tradition now, would we?” Blaine said smiling gently at his best friend.

“Boys,” they both turned to see Tina pointing to something above their heads.

Mistletoe.

Of course.

“Um…” Blaine started, his voice coming out way more nervous then he expected. 

Kurt grinned at his friend, “Well it is tradition Blaine. We can’t break it now.”

Blaine felt his cheeks get hotter and before he could do anything Kurt moved in and planted a kiss on his lips. 

They broke apart, not saying a word before Blaine himself connected their lips once more, the tension in the air breaking as they kissed.

“Okay! Okay! We don’t need a show boys, please stop sucking face. Congrats and all that jazz on what is something long overdue, but I need music and food, not everyone making out,” Tina said, watching as the boys broke apart. 

Their cheeks were a nice shade of red as they looked on in embarrassment, before Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand.

“Come on, we have to a duet to sing. I know just the song.”

 _“All I want for Christmas is you..._ ”


End file.
